101 Lombaxes
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: How far would you go to learn where you came from, to learn about your heritage, or even save your race from going extinct? Co-written by Yugiohfan163.
1. Chapter 1

(Solana Galaxy 6:34 PM)

A ship soared through space toward the backwater planet of Veldin, descending to the surface, and landing near a two level house next to a large garage. The hatch opened and two robots came out. One had green eyes and a rather small physique. The other had blue eyes with black parts on top of her head that looked like two pigtails while her attractive feminine figure looked like she was warring a light green uniform.

"That was a lovely date Clank," She smiled at him happily climbing out of the ship. "It really helped me get over being replaced at gadgetron."

"Oh think nothing of it Helpa." the smaller robot replied. He jumped over the edge and used his propeller. "Always happy to be of assistance."

"Even after two weeks I still can't believe that after all my hard work and dedication, they replace me with those newer, cuter, twin models." she frowned folding her arms over her chest.

Clank reached out to hold one of her hands. "Everything will be fine, I have faith that you'll find a new Job soon enough."

"You're sweet," Helpa smiled down at him. "and I can't thank you and Ratchet enough for letting me stay with you here until I can get back on my feet."

"GRAA! Lousy piece of scrap!" Ratchet's voice could be heard from the garage. Followed by a crash.

"Sounds like he needs some assistance." Clank spoke. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks again." she leaned down and pecked Clank on the top of his head.

Clank gigged before they went their separate ways he ran to the garage and looked inside. "Ratchet, are you alright?"

Aphelion was in the garage ready for takeoff if and when necessary. At the left was Ratchets work table where said Lombax leaned with one leg crossed over the other. "Yeah, I-I'm fine." replied Ratchet taking a deep breath.

"I distinctly heard a crash, What happened?" As Clank walked in he noticed Ratchet's eyes to the side and followed his gaze to spy a familiar device. "The Dimensionator? Oh Ratchet."

"So I've been tinkering with it, what's the big deal?" the lombax gave a shrug before returning his attention to the machine.

"Ratchet, you have been trying to fix that device for months and it remains inactive." he watched the Lombax desperately try to make the Dimensionator work. "It's time you let it go"

"I tried to tell him that." Aphelion remarked in a snarky sort of tone.

Ratchet's ears drooped as sorrow washed over him like a wave. "I know, but there has to be a way to reach them somehow, somewhere out there in the universe." he stepped outside and looked up to the evening sky. "I want to know more about my people, our history, our culture." he walked to a ledge and sat down. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Clank so badly wished he could help his friend, but without a working dimensionator there was very little he could do.

"Ratchet I am receiving an incoming message from a Mr. Fizzwidget." Aphelion informed.

Ratchet sighed as he walked back inside and approached the sentient ship and climbed in. "Patch it through."

The video screen was filled with static until an image of the Megacorp CEO came into view ."Hello Ratchet."

"Hey, Mr. F." Ratchet greeted with a wave of his hand. "Something wrong in Bogon?"

Fizzwidget shook his head. "No, no, nothing's wrong at all. However we have made a superb discovery of astronomic proportion and I need you to be here ASAP."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Ratchet ended the transmission before hopping out of the ship and walking to the garage. "Clank, do you remember where I put the Gravimetric warp drive?"

"Oh no." The little robot facepalmed.

(Bogon Galaxy )

The Lombax ship came barreling through space and slowed to a halt.

"Told you it would still work Clank." Ratchet smirked proudly.

"Yes, work." Clank replied dizzily with his eyes wobbling a little from the speed before shaking his head.

"We should be near the location Fizzwidget wanted to meet us." Ratchet looked over the monitor.

"I believe I see it." Clank said pointing out into space.

Ratchet looked out to see a space station. "Taking her in for a landing." he steered Aphelion.

After landing in the docking bay the two jumped out and looked around before their former employer walked up to them.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Odysseas research station." Mr. Fizzwidget greeted.

"Great to see you again sir." Ratchet shook the CEO's hand.

"Yes it has been quite some time since we last met." Clank added.

"After finding this, I knew I had to contact you, Ratchet." Mr. Fizzwidget smiled at the lombax. "I'm sure Angela will be overjoyed to see you boys again."

"Angela!?" both exclaimed in total shock.

"Oh yes. Did I forget to mention she'd be here?" Asked the CEO scratching his head.

"Uh yeah, that would be good to know!" Ratchet shouted.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Mr. Fizzwidget turned and started walking.

They were led to a large area with none other than Angela Cross looking over a rail.

"Angela?" Ratchet spoke out loud.

The female Lombax turned and looked right at them before smiling ear to ear. "Ratchet! Clank!" she ran to embrace the two heros. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you."

"Yeah." Ratchet smiled and returned the embrace patting her back before separating. "What happened to you? Where did you go? We haven't seen you in years."

Angela glared and clenched her fists. "That parasite Percival Tachyon attacked my flying lab four years ago. I had no choice but to run, but his forces followed me mercilessly. Not too long after that I ran into a man named Max Apogee who told me all about Tachyon and what he wanted." Angela explained.

"No way." Ratchet replied in disbelief. "We know his daughter, Talwyn Apogee."

"Really?" Angela raised an eyebrow. "Well then maybe you can introduce us one day."

"Let's move to the more important matter for the time being." Clank walked up to Angela. "What is it that Ratchet and I needed to see?"

"That." Angela pointed down from the railing. The two walked up to the rail and looked down to see a large ship with shockingly familiar writing on the side.

Ratchet's heart nearly stopped. "Is that a-"

"A Lombax transport cruiser." Angela finished.

"Where'd it come from?" Ratchet rushed down the steps to get a closer look.

"It was found floating in space by Thugs-4-less." Angela replied as she followed him. "We had to pay them an arm and a leg to get it before they scrapped it."

"The writing says, ARK?" Ratchet read.

"You can read Lombax?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah, Talwyn taught me." Ratchet put a hand against the hull. "Did you find anything inside?"

"Oh we found a lot of things inside." Angela replied. "Unless you don't think records of our race's entire history and achievements are worth anything."

Ratchet turned to her with a shocked expression. "You're serious?"

"Yep." Angela nodded with a grin. "Anything we could have ever wanted to I know about our people, our culture. it was all on this ship. Along with Blueprints, schematics, and detailed instructions of Lombax engineering. Apparently not all the Lombaxes trusted Tachyon, so a large group of them devised a way for our kind to survive in the event he stabbed them in the back, and they ended up losing the fight. This plan was orchestrated by a Lombax named Kaden Hackwrench."

"Kaden?" Ratchet repeated with widened eyes. "That… That's my father's name."

"Your last name is Hackwrench?" Clank asked.

Ratchet gave a shrug to the robot. "Now tell me, where's all that stuff at now?" Ratchet seemed a bit too eager.

"Slow down Ratchet, that's not all we found." Angela's tone sounded almost sad.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. What else is there?" Ratchet was losing his patients.

Angela twiddled her fingers before taking a deep breath. "The ship had the remains of a pilot who we believe died from an oxygen leakage, but on a positive note well as frozen lombax embryos in storage."

"Lombax embryos?" Ratchet felt a new sense of hope warming his heart.

"At least 99." Angela smiled at him.

"That is more than enough to repopulate." Clank thought out loud.

"W-Where are they?" he asked desperately with a twinkle of hope coming to his eyes.

"They're being taken care of by the best and brightest minds of Megacorp." she said.

"Oh thank god!" he cried out in relief. His eyes watered as he fell to his knees. "We won't be the only ones left."

Clank patted him on the back.

"There's still one problem." Angela cut in.

"What?" Ratchet questioned.

"They can be incubated in Nanotech to help progress their growth, but we need more funding for the project, people we can trust to raise them, to teach them, and most importantly love them."

"But who?" Clank inquired.

"I will." Ratchet said wiping his eyes before giving a look of determination.

"Are... you sure? This is a very large task." spoke the diminutive automaton.

"Clank, I lost one chance after another trying to bring my people back. This might be the only chance I ever get again, I can't just let it slip through my fingers!" he slammed his fist into the ship by him, making everyone jump.

Angela blinked at him confused by his words but could see in his eyes something that she was all too familiar with, loneliness. She never thought she'd see another of her kind again. Then she met Ratchet and things changed. "You might need an extra hand with something like that." she spoke up.

They looked at her in surprise then at each other.

"You think I'm gonna let you take all the glory and be remembered as the Lombax who didn't care enough to help?" She poked him in the chest. "Nuh uh, not a chance Mister."

"A-Alright." Ratchet backed into the ship.

"Good," she perked up and yanked him by the arm. "let's go talk to Fizzwidget."

Ratchet let her drag him with Clank following.

"So you see Mr. Fizzwidget, we think it's best that the Brood be raised by their own kind." Angela spoke.

"And you're absolutely sure? This is nothing to joke about." spoke Fizzwidget in a serious tone.

"We'll need some support and…. More funding for the project." Angela replied, hesitating on the last words. Money was tight in Bogon lately so asking for more money was nothing to joke about.

"Hmmm." Fizzwidget stroked his chin. "That might be a bit difficult Ms. Cross. I can't make any promises."

"I know Mr. Fizzwidget, but think about all the positive aspects if we were to get the extra funds from…..uh?" Angela thought of everything she could to help in anyway.

"Gadgetron!" Ratchet blurted without really thinking.

Both Angela and Fizzwidget turned to him. "Gadgetron!" spoke Mr. Fizzwidget with a frown.

'Oh man, why did I say that?' Rachet thought. What was he thinking of even suggesting Gadgetron?

"Ratchet maybe onto something." Clank informed backing up his friend. "To attract the eyes of the masses will need to attract a lot of attention. Surely the union of two Companies will do just that and much more. We have a history with gadgetron and can take our ideas to them."

Instead of putting up an argument Mr. Fizzwidget went into thought. Gadgetron was his company's competitor, but both companies uniting for the sole purpose of re-populating a species would be hands down a historic event, not to mention would increase profits. "Alright, We'll take this idea to Gadgetron and work out some arrangement."

"Thank you Mr. Fizzwidget, sir." Angela spoke.

"Just name what you need and I will do everything in my power to help."

"We'll discuss it more after we get back." said Angela feeling more excited then she's ever been.

Ratchet felt like the happiest being the universe. If all went well his species would thrive again, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect it.

"It will take us two weeks to get to the Solana galaxy so we'll have to leave immediately."

"Or me and Clank can head head there. Our ship has a Gravimetric warp drive we can be there in no time at all."

"Oh no, not this time." Clank spoke up. "I am staying here on The Odysseas where it's sturdy."

"I'll go with you Ratchet." said Angela. "It'll be nice to see another galaxy."

"Word of advise Angela, buckle up." Clank warned.

"We can go right now if you're ready and by the way Aphelion is also a Lombax ship, with an AI." Ratchet said with pride.

"This I have to see to believe." Angela started running but tripped and fell to the floor. "Dang it!"

"Need a hand?" chuckled Ratchet holding his hand out to her.

She growled at him and shot him an angry look.

"Just kidding." he spoke as he helped her on her feet.

At the docking bay, Angela got a good look at the ship. "Not bad." she said admiring the interior as she climbed in.

"Another Lombax?" Aphelion inquired making Angela jump in surprise.

"Aphelion meet Angela Cross, Angela this is Aphelion." the male Lombax introduced.

"Uh... hi?" Angela waved at the Monitor.

"So another Lombax escaped the tragedy on Fastoon, thank goodness." the ship uttered in slight relief.

Angela gawked at Ratchet. "You've been to Fastoon?"

"We have a lot to talk about later on." the male Lombax spoke while piloting the sentient ship.

"Gee ya think?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Solana Galaxy 7:49 PM)

"So just to be clear, you and Max went into hiding on planet Jasindu until the heat went down a bit, then you went from planet to planet to keep Tachyon guessing?" Ratchet questioned Angela keeping his eyes on the flight path

"That's about the gist of it," Angela sighed and leaned back in her seat. "We didn't get the news about his defeat until just a few weeks ago because we had to maintain radio silence. We were completely off the grid for almost four years, going from one backwater planet after another to set up camp for sleep and only going into major cities to refuel our ship and stock up on necessities, we had no communication with anyone in anyway."

"And I'm guessing you felt pretty stupid after learning you spent a lot more time than needed hiding for nothing." Ratchet remarked with a grin.

"Oh shut up." she smiled slapping his arm. "We didn't know what to think with Tachyon in control of almost the entire galaxy. But to be totally honest, the one thing I won't miss about Max is his home cooking. Nightcrawlers and wild small rodents do not make for a great tasting meal" Angela visibly shuddered at the memory.

"Well I can't wait to show you around Solana," the male Lombax spoke. "After we get things settled. I'll take you to my adopted homeworld, Veldin. It's no Grelbin, mostly barren desert plains and thorn covered plants but it's cozy enough"

"I might just take you up on that offer." she smiled at him which made him smile back.

They later arrived at Kelbo III, home of Gadgetron. Ratchet steered the ship onto one of the landing pads and lowered down the ship. The hatch opened and they took in the sights.

"Wow, Gadgetron! Woah!" Angela was more focused on the building then her feet and in her excitement Angela tumbled out of the ship.

"Watch your step." Joked Ratchet jumping out with a graceful flip.

The female Lombax sent a glare at him before standing up and dusting herself off.

A loud scream cut through the air as a native ran up to them. "Please, you have to help!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ratchet in worry stepping forward to meet gadget trom employee.

"We were testing a new weapon designed to make robotic adversaries go out of control," he heaved and leaned forward to catch his breath. "But something went wrong and now it's corrupted all the test robots. It's mayhem in there!"

"Sounds like my kind of thing." Ratchet furrowed his brow and pulled his Omniwrench out.

The two Lombaxes ran to the massive bridge front of the building and saw the chaotic display. An army of robots were moving around while fighting each other or just firing their weapons randomly.

A robot armed with a walloper spotted them and dashed over ready to strike. Ratchet ran over and jumped up before slamming his wrench on top of the robot's head.

More robots took notice of this and the moment their gaze fell on them they attacked.

One armed with a plasma whip lashed out snagging his wrench while two more went after his companion.

"Angela!" He cried out in panic.

The female only smiled and reached back and pulled out her own wrench and knocked one of her attackers back and sent the other one over the edge of the bridge and into the water below.

"Woah!" Ratchet blinked in surprise then yanked the robot towards him and knocked its head off before looking back to her. "Okay that's new." he pointed at her wrench.

"A little gift from Max." she ran past him and swung at another automaton sending smashing to to more. "It's the traditional weapon of the Lombaxes."

"Huh, I just figured it was from years of use." he dodged a shot from an approaching test bot holding a Blaster. He tossed his wrench at his attacker, disarming it in the process with said wrench coming back like a boomerang. "I think we need a bit more firepower." Ratchet spoke picking up the firearm.

"Sounds good to me." Angela replied hitting a robot away and managed to grab the tesla Claw from its hand. She slipped it on and took out to more robots that came at her

"Nice! Now let's go." Ratchet made sure to keep running as he blasted the robots. "Come on!"

Angela followed while electrocuting any bot that came her way.

"From the looks of it, a lot of the building a has definitely changed since I was here last." Ratchet informed as the two Lombaxes charged through the robot horde gunning down one after another. "We might need some directions."

"Wow, not many men would admit to that." Angela quipped while sparing a glance.

"Hey, even I can swallow my pride if it means getting innocent people out of situations like this." he shrugged.

Noticing she was out of ammo Angela ditched the glove. "Cover me I'm going in."

Ratchet turned and kept shooting the robots as Angela went inside and looked around. She could hear someone whimpering behind the front desk and approached cautiously with her wrench. "Who's back there?"

Two robot poked their heads over the desk. Both resembled teenagers wearing blue colored Gadgetron uniforms with pieces on their heads that looked like black ponytails.

"Is it safe to come out?" One asked.

"Not exactly." Angela answered as Ratchet ran in gasping. "I'm Angela Cross, where's the device causing all this?"

"Down that hall, on the left." The second pointed.

"Great," Ratchet stepped up. "Got any extra ammunition?"

"Yeah." nodded the first bot. She reached under the desk and put a various assortment on the counter. "Take your pick."

Ratchet grinned and started grabbing the ammo for the Blaster.

"Before we head out, would you please inform your superior that Megacorp has come with a proposition?" The female Lombax politely asked.

Both bots looked at her curiously but simply nodded.

"Thank you," angela smiled "Lead the way Ratchet."

Ratchet ran ahead with Angela close behind. The hall they walked into was filled with more out of control test robots.

"Grrr this is insane!" Angela cried out.

"It's just like before, grab a weapon and bust them up." the male Lombax blasted the approaching robots.

Angela spotted another test robot with a plasma whip coming at her. She avoided the first strike and grabbed the arm as she smashed the bot into the wall retrieving the weapon. "This should do."

She turned and swung the whip which cut two robots in half with ease.

Robot parts were scattered along the hall as the made their way through. Pretty soon they reached the door. Angela's whip went out from overuse. "I'm out again." she tossed the useless weapon aside.

"Wait here a sec." Ratchet gestured to her went ahead and pushed the door open. The room was no different from what they had already seen except for the weapon in the floor sending out waves of energy and what really made things more difficult was when The robots were smashed more came out of the walls to replace them only to be corrupted by the weapon."Well that's gonna be a pain in the tailbone. Muttered and made a hand gesture for Angela to come closer and take a look.

"Seeing as how those twins seemed unaffected I assume the weapon infects them with a virus at short range then controls the robots it infect on a long rang scale. As long as that thing is functioning the robots will keep getting their heads scrambled when they're assembled.

"So we just smash it, simple." Ratchet tried aim but the all the robots made it hard to get a clear shot. "Gah, I can't get a clear shot."

"Maybe I can thin them out a bit." spoke Angela holding her wrench up, besides it'll be good practice for me." She gave a cocky grinned.

"Well… alright, but just be careful." Ratchet warned as he readied the blaster.

Angela took a deep breath, gripped her wrench, and looked at the robots before feeling something just click. She grigrit her teeth and bolted into the room. "Eat wrench bucket heads!"

The robots turned just Angela start smashing some of them.

Ratchet was all set to take the shot until his eyes locked on Angela gracefully avoiding each one of the robots attacks. The way she twisted, turned and moved her body so fluidly made his jaw used her height and longer range to her advantage while the robots came after her only to be struck down so easily with such speed and precision that Ratchet almost dropped his weapon as he stared. Gone was the the klutz he remembered from years past, this was a goddess of war.

"What are you waiting for!" Angela roared. "SHOOT IT!"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his trance and remembered his objective. "Oh right!" he aimed at the malicious weapon and shot it out of commission. "Yes!" Ratchet took the shot and destroyed the weapon. "Bullseye!"

Just as the robots were about to strike, they stiffened up before returning to normal.

Angela wiped her head and sighed in relief. "Nice shot," she replied and walked back over to him. "It might not have been the best time to start ogling me." she folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"W-What! I-I wasn't doing that." he spoke up while holding his hand up. "But just out of curiosity, where'd you learn to fight with a wrench like that?"

"I don't really know. I just… feel more empowered with this simple tool in my hand" She looked down at the wrench "Like I was meant to use it, or something like it."

"Whatever the case," Ratchet ditched the blaster and walk over to her. "We better go before something else crazy happens."

"Good idea." Angela nodded in agreement.

They made their way out of the testing facility and went to the top floor to the CEO's office.

Once they reached it, they walked over to the Robot secretary at the desk

"Can I help you two?"

"We're here to talk to the CEO." spoke Ratchet. "I'm Ratchet and this is Angela from Megacorp."

"Megacorp?" the secretary crossed her arms.

Angela showed her I. . "I'm here on behalf of Mr. Fizzwidget."

The secretary scanned the I.D. and got positive. "Alright, go right in and try not to waste Mr. Dawer's time."

The two walked in and found the room had a skylight and a large window behind the desk where the elderly CEO was sitting.

"Well now you must be the two who broke up that ruckus in the testing area." Mr. Dawer pointed at the two of them

"That's right." spoke Ratchet. "And I have to say you might wanna consider firing the guy who came up with that weapon." Ratchet joked

"I'll have some words with them, I assure you." Mr. Dawer replied and leaned back in his seat. "Now I can only assume you're the two Lombaxes that I was expecting."

"That's right." replied Angela with a nod. And put her arms bev

Hind her back.

"I got a message from Abercrombie saying you had an important matter to discuss with me." Mr. Dawer Pressed the palms of his fingers together.

"Yes sir." spoke Angela. "I hope you can spare some of your time"

"Normally, I wouldn't for someone who worked for my competition, but Fizzwidget tells me this will be a big boost for both our companies, so I'll hear you out."

"It involves our race." Ratchet started.

The conversation continued on for a short time and both explained the entire situation in great detail.

At the end Mr. Dower frowned. "I'm very sorry for your loss." Mr. Dawer spoke sincerely.

"Sir, as a former employee of Gadgetron, I ask that you help us in our mission to repopulate the Lombax race." Ratchet requested

Mr. Dawer tapped his chin as he mulled the offer over. "Fizzwidget was right, something like this would go down in history as a great union of our companies."

"So can we take that as a yes?" asked Ratchet.

"Well if you two are serious about this, I need to know Megacorp can commit and Gadgetron needs to show that we can commit as well."

"You have my word." spoke Angela almost pleadingly.

"I'm afraid more than one's word is required, Ms. Cross. This needs to go public, somehow." The CEO looked at her then to Ratchet. "You said you use to be an employee, right? What was your station?"

"I was in that ad for the Z3000 Hoverboard during the Drek incident." Ratchet reminded

"Ah yes, I remember that one now. That little robot of yours was a big hit." the CEO leaned back with a chortle. "I almost wish I asked to make more of him."

"Sorry sir, but Clank is a one of a kind. And I'd rather keep it that way." he muttered the last part and cleared his throat.

Mr. Dawer went into deep thought for a few minutes. "Now, what is the relationship between you two?"

"Us? As in US us?" Ratchet questioned.

"We're just friends." Angela held up her hands defensively.

"And you are sure you're the only ones left?" The CEO asked solemnly.

Both nodded in reply with pained expressions.

"Hmmm. I have a thought. One that will get the attention of both the Solana and Bogon Galaxies. However I need to know if you two are willing to agree"

"What is it, sir?" asked Ratchet feeling a bit put off by his words."

"You two... getting married." he stood quickly

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both Lombaxes

"I know it's a big request, but look at it this way. The last two lombaxes in existence, one raised in Bogon and the other in Solana, the public would have all eyes on you. And upon the end of the ceremony, both companies join together to aid in your noble cause and many future achievements to come."

Both Lombaxes had to admit, it would sound great broadcasted and get a lot of good press. But getting married.

"Uh, with all due respect, I don't think pulling off a real wedding is needed. Couldn't we just find a minister to make it look real?" Questioned Ratchet.

"This will show that both our companies can commit to the task ahead and most likely gain support from lifeforms across both galaxies and possibly beyond." Mr. Dawer continued. "If word managed to get out that it was a farce… Well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. Dishonesty is only one of the steps which lead into ruin that's why I only speak the truth to the public."

"He….does make a good point." remarked Angela rubbing her arm.

"Indeed, and with the extra publicity we could start a charity." Mr. Dawer stood from his seat. "And and just think of the money we made if we televised the event. 

"Oh boy." sighed Ratchet. "This… This is a lot to take in at once."

"Understandable my boy, but you can take your time to think it over first and of course, I want you to come and work for gadgetron again."

"Really?" Ratchet blinked. He wasn't expecting to be offered a job. Also working with gadgetron would benefit in more than one way.

"You'll be in charge of testing all new pre aproved weapons in combat situations. what would you say are someod your best skills?"

"Well I'm pretty good with machines. I even built my first ship in my own out of scrap with a little help from Helpa back when she was your help desk girl."

"Yes I remember her. Sad to see her go, but the twins I hired in her place work twice as fast. It was nothing personal, just business."

"Maybe you could hire her back for our cause. She's still looking for a job." Suggested Ratchet

"That's something I'll have to think about. But if something comes up, I'll call you right away." he stroked his beard

"Thank you for your time sir." Angela smiled in gratitude. "Once I've gone over our findings a little more we can discuss further arrangements."

"Just remember you two, whatever we do must go off without a hitch." the CEO said sternly.

"We'll make sure it does." replied Angela.

The Two Lombaxes left Gadgetron with a lot to think about.

Ratchet looks up at Angela and cleared his throat. "So…that was...a success?"

"As long as we get what's needed for the embryo's, that's all that matters." She spoke simply

"Yeah, but… if we do go along with his plan you and I will be…"

"Yeah…" Angela rubbed the back of her head. "I'm almost curious to know what passes for a Lombax wedding in the records but I'm also somewhat scared to read them."

"Want to go get Clank and go over them, together?" asked Ratchet sincerely.

"Well, it would help incase we miss something." Angela relented. If someone was with her she was sure she'd be less anxious going over the records.

"Okay then. Back to Bogon, again." He activated the warp drive and shot off through the vastness of space.


	3. Chapter 3

(Bogon 8:25 P.M.)

The return to the Odysseus Station was filled with awkward silence. With Mr. Dawers words still echoed in their minds it was hard for either to start a conversation.

After docking they met up with clank who noticed the odd looks on their faces. "What happened?" he asked in concern. "Did something go wrong?"

"Well, uh, not exactly wrong." Ratchet looked away while scratching his chin.

Clank adopted a confused expression while looking between the two.

Angela pursed her lips and left out a breath of air. "He….wants us to get married."

That made the little robot's jaw drop and his eyes open wide.

They went to discuss the matter with Mr. Fizzwidget and he didn't seem to take it well. He paced in front of them with stern look on his face. "I am absolutely perturbed! Merging companies by coercing you two into a marriage is thoroughly unscrupulous!"

"Uh, same here." spoke Ratchet who didn't get the last word.

"Thank god my folks aren't here for thes." Angela spoke rubbing her brow. "If they hear about this I'll never hear the end of it."

"Not to worry, there won't be any marriage as long as I say so." Fizzwidget assured.

"Woah, woah, hold on a sec." Ratchet spoke."I thought we were the last two Lombaxes alive," Ratchet gestured to her and himself. "Why didn't you ever tell me your parents were still alive?"

"Oh, no, I don't mean my birth parents," waved Angela. "I was adopted when I was young."

"Oh, well that makes more sense than I thought." Ratchet nodded. "How did they react when you called them after your time with Max?"

Angela was about to speak but stopped in her tracks. "Gah!" she face palmed. "I knew I was forgetting something."

Ratchet sweatdropped hearing that. "You didn't call your parents after four years?"

"Well there was a lot of stuff going on so it slipped my mind." she speed walked off. "I'll be right back. I just need to make a call."

"We'll be here." Ratchet called back. "Well that's gonna be an odd call."

Angela went around looking for a communication console. Once she found one she input her parents number. She tapped her fingers against her arm to show her nervous feeling.

A canine-like alien with greyish-blue fur, yellow eyes, and a white fur coat.

"Hi, Daddy." Angela greeted.

"Angela! Is it really you?" he questioned with a twinkle of hope in his eye

"Yeah it's me," she smiled at her adopted father "Just thought I'd take some time to call."

The alien chuckled with a tear running down his cheek. "Rosemary! Come quick, Angela's alive!"

"No, no, no! Daddy don't-" she was interrupted by a shrill cry that made both flinch. "Get mom." she finished with annoyed sigh

Instantly an alien similar to her father ran over, but with a more smaller snout, blue eyes, and longer eyelashes if one looked closer. "Angela!"

"Hi mom." she awkwardly waved with a nervous smile.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!?" Rosemary screamed making both father and daughter cover there ears. "YOUR FATHER£ AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO TAKE YOU OVER MY KNEE, GROWN WOMAN OR NOT! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Angela winced and rubbed her ear. "At work on the Odysseus space station, geez, a recent project came up and Fizzwidget wanted me on it."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so." spoke her mother in a calmer tone as she smiled

"I am so sorry I didn't call sooner," Angela spoke in a sincere apologetic tone as she furrowed her eyebrows "but you know how I get with my work." she chuckled.

"Oh we know." her father rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "I still remember when you worked so hard on your school work we'd find you fast asleep on your work desk almost every night."

Angela chuckled and shook her head."So how are things on Grelbin?"

"Freezing as usual, nothing much is happening right now." her father shrugged. "The Y.E.T.I. are still a pain in the tail, but not as bad as those Leviathan's."

"Well I'm just glad to hear you're alright." she said softly "I never would have called if Ratchet hadn't reminded me."

"And who pray tell is Ratchet?" spoke her father folding his arms with her mother narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Uh….. oh look at the time. Gotta go, I'll try to call more often, love ya, bye!" she quickly ended the call and breathed in relief. "I have got to seriously watch what I say." she went to the research lab where the ARK's cargo was stored on the there was an archaic space suit, sized for a female Lombax in a display case and a freezing unit where the embryos were stored. "Okay let's see. Where are those records?" she questioned looking around.

"You mean these?" asked Ratchet making Angela jump with a start. She locked her gaze on him and saw he was holding a box of cartridges in his hands.

"Ratchet! Don't scare me like that." she panted tapping her chest.

"Sorry," he gave her an apologetic smile and walked out to the room across the hall. "But I got the player ready and I already pick one out "The Brief History of Lombaxes."

"Good, then we can view much more than expected."

"Okay let's get this show on the road." he turned on the monitor and started playing the first drive. The screen lit up and showed a sunset slowly rising up over a planet.

(In the begining planet Fastoon was an wild untamed and chaotic. A primal world where the the strong survived and the weak were left to die.)

They saw a creature on all fours with a similar shade of fur like them walk out with sharp teeth and looked around the forest it was in.

(The ancient ancestor of the Lombax was the most agile and majestic of all.)

"Doesn't look majestic." remarked Ratchet.

The creature spotted a rodent and chased after it. Jumping and flipping over rocks and logs to catch the small animal. It let out a roar as it didn't lose any speed and snatched the creature in its mouth as it tried jumping away.

Ratchet and Angela winced at seeing blood spurt out onto the screen. "Okay, I stand corrected. That was a pretty awesome chase."

(Out of the few predators if fastoon the ancient Lombax was the most graceful. Yet in a contest of most dangerous they were ranked 3rd.)

"Please, I could beat that time easy." boasted Ratchet.

Angela glared and shushed him trying to pay attention to the recording.

(Yes even this skilled hunter was humbled by even fiercer threats such as… the Dienokrox.)

The imaged changed to a four-legged brownish-grey reptilian creature with a beak-like mandible on its upper jaw, sharp talons, a long forked tongue and a tail half the size of its body.

"Woah, now that's a face only a mother would love." flinched Ratchet.

"Now be nice, I'm sure even their mothers have a hard time." joked Angela.

(Reaching a length of 18.3 meters. This cold blooded reptile is able to move at incredible speeds without running out of stamina.)

The lizard ran around faster than Ratchet's Zoomerator charged Z3000 while sniffing at the air. Said Lombax stared at the screen with a slack jaw.

"Woah that is fast."

(The Dienokrox secretes a slippery mucus and has a collapsible skeleton that proves this burrowing reptiles ambition is second to none.)

The Dienokrox oozed green slime from all over and wriggled into a crack between rocks.

"Alright, now that's cool, but also gross at the same time." grimaced Ratchet.

"I think we can both agree on that, yuck." Angela shuddered.

(But speed and agility mean nothing when faced with Fastoon's number 1 predator.)

A shrill screech was heard and a yellow insectoid eye came over the screen making the two viewers move to the edge of their seats. The screen zoomed out to show a giant red mantis with three blade like claws, yellow transparent wings and two digitigrade legs.

(The Mantoid.)

The insect swiped its claws and took a tree down with a clean cut.

"Dang," Ratchet blinked. "Did you see that?"

"It's claws must be extremely sharp and durable."

(Able to level an entire forest, the Mantoid is a ravenous predator that can eat its prey whole, including the bones. It's stomach acid is powerful enough to eat through refined raritanium in seconds. However with time comes changes. Temperatures around the planet began to increase to almost unbearable levels and devastated plant life around the globe.)

"Woah." spoke Ratchet.

Angela leaned in and had her eyes glued to the screen.

(The Mantoids were the first to fall to the ravages of Fastoon's heat era.)

The insects looked dried up and shriveled before falling to the dirt.

(And with little to no shade to cool themselves, the Dienokrox mucus turned into a hindrance.)

The heat had made it dry up on her bodies as they struggled to remove the crusty dried mucus.

"That's gotta suck." remarked Ratchet.

(To survive the Dienokrox resorted to burrowing deep beneath the planet's surface, but as for the ancient Lombax, they would neither run, nor die. Instead they evolved.)

The two smiled at seeing a group of Lombaxes standing on two feet holding sticks and rocks.

(After becoming dependant of only two legs, and their heavy coats of fur thinned out, the Lombaxes began using rocks and sticks as their tools to survival.)

"Wonder when they get to the wrenches." questioned Ratchet befor he was elbowed by Angela. "Ow!"

"Shhh!"

(For years to come life was simple and happy. But like all things it was not to last.)

"Of course." sighed Ratchet.

A shadow loomed over the primitive Lombaxes. The screen panned up to the sky to see invading ships descend on them.

"That can't be good." Angela frowned shaking her head.

The occupants of the shipped came out and charged the simple minded inhabitants.

(The invaders came and easily apprehended every Lombax before claiming Fastoon for themselves and enslaved the Lombaxes.)

Angela gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "No."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding." frowned Ratchet.

(Each was given a name and educated in menial tasks to which they would be given. Any sign of resistance was met with agonizing consequence.)

*WHAK*

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Angela looked away and was starting to feel sick.

Ratchet clenched his fists and started feeling righteous anger boiling in his body.

(As generations passed it seemed as though their kind would live under subjugation forever. Until one day there came a miracle.)

Both of them looked with curiosity.

(A simple mechanic stood before the king, who ordered him to bow, with but a wrench in hand he spoke one word that made all go silent. "No!")

With a mighty swing he struck the kings head, knocking the crown from his brow.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about."

(Enraged by the insolence, he ordered his men to kill the brave Lombax. Though the odds were against him The Lombax did not back down. He battled tooth and nail against the many soldiers armed with nothing but his wrench each blow was driven with hate for the ones who had oppressed his people until not one soldier remained able to fight.)

"Yeah! Lombaxes won't go down like that." Ratchet called out with Angela bouncing in her seat giggling with excitement.

(The other Lombaxes, filled with a fire of hope they though was extinguished, rose up and fought back and rounded up the oppressors before exiling them from Fastoon, Never to return. And all thanks to the efforts of their hero, Archimedes Hackwrench.)

Both Lombaxes eyes went wide at hearing the last name.

"Woah." spoke Ratchet.

"Your family is just full of heroes Ratchet." Commented Angela.

"Looks like it." He gulped and paused the video and took in the image of his ancestor. "There is a small family resemblance." he rubbed his head before yawning. "Hey this place got a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, getting tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long and eventful day." Ratchet replied. "Getting some shut eye won't hurt."

"Go talk to the staff, I'm gonna stay here and look over some of these other records." spoke Angela.

"Well alright just don't stay up to late." spoke Ratchet walking away.

She nodded and looked at the box of cartridges.


End file.
